


Please Don’t Go

by Kibo_Ichiro



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Moves rapidly, Only mentions Kaname
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibo_Ichiro/pseuds/Kibo_Ichiro
Summary: After Yuki gets hurt by Toma, and Zero tries to give her blood. Suck at summaries, sorry. Enjoy!!





	Please Don’t Go

**Author's Note:**

> Helo there! I decided to go with something simple to write for my first story on this site, and this “what if?” has stuck with me since I read the Toma vs. Yuki scene. Anyway, enjoy!

It hurt like hell.

Of course, Kuran Yuki had never expected being stabbed in the side with the bat familiars of the pureblood Toma to be pleasant or to not hurt, but that wasn’t the only thing that hurt. Actually, Yuki barely felt any physical pain at the moment.

Kiryu Zero, the man who loved and hated her, was hesitating in the entrance to the cemetery right behind her and her bodyguard and tutor, Aido Hanabusa. Yuki thought it was almost funny. Zero, hesitate? In front of two vampires? And not just any vampires, but a Pureblood of the Kuran clan and a aristocrat from the Aido clan. She probably would have laughed, if she hadn’t thought that it would cause another round of coughing up blood.

Why did Zero of all people have to be the one to find her like this? Aido had become somewhat of a friend to Yuki the past year, so she wasn’t really worried if he thought she was showing too much weakness. He had known her when she was Cross Yuki, the clumsy girl on the disciplinary committee, after all.

No, she was much more worried about what Zero thought at the moment.

He had gone from her childhood friend and confidant to her enemy in the blink of an eye. A year ago, he had promised to kill her the next time they met. And even though Yuki knew that meant that he would only kill her once he had a legitimate reason to do so—she knew him better than anyone—she still didn’t want him to see her like this. Didn’t want him to be reminded of the old Yuki, the one that couldn’t do anything but be blissfully ignorant and cry.

They could never go back, after all.

Taking a deep breath, she staggered to her feet, trying to stay upright.

“Hey, you shouldn’t move around yet!” Aido scolded her. But Yuki could hear the fear in his voice. Fear of what Kaname would do to him when he found out, if he didn’t know already.

That thought in mind, she forced a cheerful smile to her face, scratching the back of her head. “Good afternoon!” she chirped to Zero.

She could feel Aido’s incredulous gaze fixed on her, but she didn’t turn away from Zero. Not as he slowly brought his Bloody Rose gun out from behind him.

‘So this is it,’ she thought, ‘he is going to kill me right here.’

She felt Aido wrap her in a protective embrace, shouting, “Hey Kiryu, what do you think you’re-?!”

“Ah, looks like I’ve been found!” a child-like voice interrupted Aido. Toma.

Yuki could vaguely hear voices, but it was all white noise as she nearly blacked out from pain and blood loss. Her wounds may have already healed, but she had still lost a lot of blood. She needed to get somewhere safe. She needed—

Yuki fell forward and fainted.

•••

When she finally came to, she felt her body gently swaying.

‘I’m being carried,’ she thought distractedly. ‘And this scent... it’s so nostalgic.’

‘What kind of idiot am I, anyway? Telling him good afternoon,’ she scolded herself mentally.

She felt the person carrying her come to a stop, and the sweet scent became stronger.

‘This scent... It’s so close...’

When Zero started to put her down, she grabbed onto his shoulders, burying her face into his neck.

They were standing very close together, hardly an inch of space between their bodies. Yuki gently brushed a few silver hairs away from his neck, licking the skin that bore the vampire taming mark. As she did so, Zero tilted his head to the side ever so slightly. If he felt like being honest—which he didn’t—, some part of Zero had wanted this to happen. He wanted to feel her bite into his neck, feel her drink his lifeblood until there was not one part of his heart and soul that she had not seen. 

And it scared the hell out of him.

To trust someone like that was a vulnerability. A weakness. And Zero couldn’t afford to be weak. No hunter could. Not when your prey was just as much of a predator as you were.

But it felt right, so very right, to let Yuki in. To let her see it all. 

Suddenly, Yuki pulled back, the crimson glow fading from her eyes. She raised her hand to her mouth, where Zero could see a hint of her fangs.

He swallowed, trying to remain calm. Mercifully, his heartbeat was steady enough. “Are you sure you want to stop? You lost a lot of blood.”

Yuki looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

‘Look at me,’ Zero thought. ‘If you ever cared for me at all, then look at me.’

Yuki looked up, but was looking over Zero’s shoulder at the window behind him. Her eyes widened slightly at whatever she saw.

“Yeah, I’m good. Put me down. Please.”

“Alright then.”

Zero set her down, immediately missing the warmth of her as she took a few steps away. As she did so, he noticed a bat take flight from the branches of a nearby tree. He knew that wasn’t a normal bat.

‘No...’

Cracks started to appear on the window behind Yuki.

“I’m really sorry,” Yuki said softly, the sound of glass shattering nearly drowning out her voice. 

She took a step backwards, breathing heavily. Zero could see what she was about to do clearly.

She would jump out that window, run to wherever Kuran’s familiar was waiting, and she would leave Zero.

He didn’t want that.

He didn’t want to be scared of what he felt for her anymore.

So Zero lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Yuki. Zero felt her gasp in surprise. He knew he was shaking now, but didn’t care because it was Yuki. 

And because it was Yuki...

“Stay,” he gasped out. “Stay with me. I—it’s fine if you don’t love me. But I can’t live without you. I was such an idiot to think I could, to think that just because you’re a Pureblood it automatically makes you like Rido, or Shizuka, or any of the other vampires who only want to hurt people.” Zero took a shaky breath. It felt like someone had reached inside him and knocked down every wall he had ever built. It was scary, but also... liberating, in a way. “Please don’t go.”

Yuki was silent for a moment. Then she reached up, and pulled Zero into a kiss.

The kiss was soft and sweet, how their first kiss should have gone. Zero felt so light, he thought he could have just floated away. When they broke apart, Yuki was smiling. “I’ll stay with you,” she said.

Zero felt a lump in his throat and a burning in his eyes, and knew he was probably going to cry. He hurriedly wiped his eyes.

“Alright. Let’s treat your wounds.”

Yuki nodded, and finally bit into Zero’s neck. He sighed happily, a sense of peace he had never felt before washing over him.

After a few moments, Yuki made to pull away, but Zero stoped her.

“It’s fine if you drink some more. I know how painful the thirst can be. Besides, you need more than that for your wounds.”

Yuki’s only response was to bite a little harder.

But Zero could tell she didn’t like the idea of hurting him anymore, so he gently stroked her hair, saying, “Don’t worry, I’m fine, just drink a little more,” and Yuki relaxed.

When she finally pulled away, Zero looked at her softly, his lavender-grey eyes kind. He cleared his throat, asking, “Are you okay now?”

Yuki nodded. “Yeah, thanks.”

Instead of letting her go though, Zero carried her over to the bed in the corner. He gently laid her down on the mattress, before laying down beside her. They were both on their sides, facing each other. After moments of staring into his eyes, Yuki touched the shoulder of Zero’s jacket. “Sorry for ruining your coat.” Zero just laughed.

“Don’t worry about it. Right now, you need to get some sleep. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Yuki clearly wanted to protest, but decided to hold onto the moment as long as she could. Snuggling into his chest, she whispered, “Goodnight, Zero.”

Zero kissed the top of Yuki’s head, the young Pureblood already asleep. “Goodnight Yuki.”

And with that, Zero fell into the land of dreams, the girl that he loved in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? This is one of my first stories, and I’m still learning. Any feedback is welcome!
> 
> Title taken from “Please Don’t Go” by Joel Adams.


End file.
